The Silent Director
by x0xkassieannx0x
Summary: Phantom of the Opera; A script I wrote for a drama assignment for Phantom of the Opera. Please read and review and tell me what you think. A full background is inside...:3 I do not own Phantom of the Opera
1. Synopsis

**Background Information**

It is five years after the musical as we know it. The Phantom is now known as Christian Simmons. He has come out of hiding and walks among the towns people as a normal human being. The side of his face is covered by his hair but he still keeps the mask with him at all times as a reminder of his past. Though he still walks in society he still remains unknown. Instead of haunting the theatre he now runs his own. He is highly respected in the theatre community but he never talks to anyone, he is known as the 'Silent Director'. Locked deep within his heart he still harbours the pain and sorrow of losing his one true love, Christine. Unable to let her go he remains alone. He often retreats to his theatre basement where he reflects on the events surrounding him. This is one of those many times.

**Story Overview**

Scene 1- An Uninvited Guest

A reporter, Victor Craig, stumbles across the famous 'Silent Director' in the basement of Christian Simmons Theatre.

Scene 2- The Told Tale

Christian Simmons describes to Victor the details as to why he created his theatre and goes onto tell him the feelings of the Phantom.

Scene 3- In the Mirror (The Truth is Unknown)

Unable to get a verbal response from Christian Simmons, Victor decides to leave the theatre. Christian reveals his mask to the broken mirror and reflects on his life as the Phantom through the song 'The Mirror Angel of Music'

**Characters**

Christian Simmons- Who is otherwise known as The Phantom of the Opera.

Victor Craig- A hopeful reporter who has stumbled across the secret hiding place of Christian Simmons.


	2. The Silent Director

**Act 1**

**Scene One- An Uninvited Guest**

Setting _A large dark room which is eerily creepy with shadows haunting its every corner. A tap can be heard dripping and it echoes through the room. The sound of scampering claws are also heard as a rat darts across the ground. A new shadow suddenly appears and moves slowly towards a chair. The shadow lets out a deep sigh as it sits in the chair._

Christian: (_Quietly_) _Sing once again with me,_

_Our strange duet,_

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from to glance behind, _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, _

_Inside your mind._

_A new shadow appears accompanied by a slightly scared voice; it belongs to Victor Craig, a theatre reporter_

Victor: Hello, who's there? _(He looks around and all is silent_) I know that there's somebody here. I'm looking for someone, where are y-. (_He is cut off by more screeching rats_.)

Christian: (_Still hidden in the shadows_) who's there? (_He asks threateningly and the sound echoes off the walls as the shadow moves across the room in the dim light. He chuckles menacingly.)_ Who's there? (_He asks in a fake disbelieving_) Who is there? Who do you think? Who else would be here? (_This time a flock of bats screech and disappear_.)

Victor: (_Looks around_) I really don't well know sir. I am looking for someone, could you help at all? (_Nervously he looks around the room shivering slightly.)_

_(Christian still stays hidden as Victor stops and inspects the room surrounding him looking for any clues.)_

Victor: Doesn't this place belong to Christian Simmons? Are you him?

Christian: What do you think? It doesn't matter what I think. It's what you think, know and believe. (_He says as he slowly gets closer to Victor_.)

Victor: I well don't really know what to believe. But I know that if you aren't Christian you will be arrested for trespassing.

Christian: How about a guessing game? Hmm? (_He chuckles evilly_)

Victor: I just want an interview with Christian that's all. (_He is starting to get a bit annoyed now._)

Christian: Okay hint one. Who would be down here?

Victor: I know who you are! (He screams frustrated)

**BLACK OUT**

**Scene 2- The Told Tale**

_Victor has announced to the Phantom that he knows who he is talking to_.

Victor: Christian Simmons, I know that it's you down here.

(_The Phantom/Christian walks out of the shadows. His face is covered by his hair. He is dressed in a black suit and he motions for Victor to take a seat_.)

Christian: Well, I guess you saw through my disguise. Congratulations.

_(Victor warily looks around and takes a seat across from the Christian.)_

Christian: Don't be nervous, I'm not dangerous.

_(Victor looks at Christian, he nervously fumbles with the paper he is holding.)_

Victor: I just came here to ask you some questions, if possible. (_He mutters nervously_)

_(Christian raises his eyebrows before relaxing back into the seat taking on a pose with his hands clasped together.)_

Christian: Go ahead. (He turns the corners of his mouth up and tilts his head to the side.)

Victor: Well, It's just that you are such a well known-(he is cut off)

Christian: And respected. (_He smirks.)_

_(Victor nods nervously.)_

Victor: Of course, anyway you are such a well known and respected director people have been curious as to why you don't make big appearances, and also what made you come up with this wonderful theatre? (_He gestures around the room_)

_(Christian stands up as he looks around the room.)_

Christian: I have my reasons. (_He picks up a red rose and picks the petals off it before tossing the stem to the ground_.)

_(Victor stands up.) _

Victor: Are those reasons known, or able to be known? (_He asks curiously_)

_(Christian lets out a sarcastic laugh before turning towards Victor seriously.)_

Christian: Do you really want to know? (_Disbelieving)_

_(Victors nods calmly.)_

Victor: Yes I would appreciate it if you would share this information for me, I can give you my word I won't publicly release this story, I am just curious.

_(Christian studies Victor carefully before disappearing. He reappears behind Victor. He pushes him back onto the seat to sit down.)_

Christian: So be it.

_(Victor watches quietly as Christian slowly moves around the room.)_

Christian: Have you heard of the Phantom of the Opera?

_(Victor gives a quick nod and Christian grins.)_

Christian: Perfect. Then you already know what happened to him.

_(Victor who is sure where this is going nods his head slowly trying to comprehend what is being implied.)_

Christian: I, (_Pause_) knew the Phantom, or knew of him well. His story touched my heart, learning the lessons of love through trial and error. Sure he went about it the wrong way, but could you blame him?

_(Victor shakes his head but doesn't say anything.)_

_(Christian nods before continuing.)_

Christian: The Phantom loves the Theatre, I created this theatre in honour of him. If people found this out I would go broke, everyone believes the Phantom was evil. In truth he was just a confused man looking for love. Surely you can understand that.

_(Victor gives a sad smile.)_

Victor: More so than I think you know.

_(Christian has a look of anger pass over his face but it quickly disappears. )_

Christian: I believe that everyone deserves someone to acknowledge them, and not in a bad way. This theatre was for him. It's here to represent the trials and tribulations we all go through in order to move on in life. He moved on, but he still keeps his feelings locked within his heart. He won't let others know it, but he has humane feelings, and guilt. The guilt is what kills him the most inside. It's like a never ending virus that is slowly eating away at him.

_(Christian goes into a daze and pauses. Victor starts to feel tension building in the air as he takes a step towards Christian.)_

**BLACKOUT**

**Act 2**

**Scene 3- In the Mirror (The Truth is Unknown)**

_We see Christian slowly walks around the room, almost gliding. He is running his finger along the surfaces in the dark room. He puts one hand in his pocket and holds it there. He is actually holding the Phantom mask. Victor tries to follow Christina but doesn't succeed. Instead he decides to stay where he is_.

Victor: This is all very touching, believe me it is. But how do you know this? It's all in depth for just a Phantom fan.

_(Christian turns around quickly making Victor jump back. Victor sees something of pain and sorrow on his face. Victor tries to approach Christian but for every step he takes Christian also takes a step back. Victor gives up.)_

Victor: I'm just trying to understand and make sense of all this.

_(Victor notices Christian is moving further and further away from him each passing second Victor looks at his hands. He makes one last futile attempt to see Christian but fails. )_

Victor: Thank you for your time.

_(Victor slowly turns around and walks out of the door stage left, you hear footsteps echo until they are no more. Christian turns around and walks back into the clearing. There is now a broken mirror there that is only now being seen. Christian pulls his hand out of his pocket and reveals the Phantom mask. He looks down at it and then looks in the mirror. He moves the hair form the side of his face and places the mask in its rightful place. He pulls the hair back and pins it there. He looks in the mirror and sighs deeply. He closes his eyes and his mouth starts to move.)_

Phantom: _Flattering __child__,  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow  
I hide!  
Look at your face  
in the mirror -  
I am there  
inside!_


End file.
